The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and particularly to an image forming apparatus by which a toner image corresponding to an image data of a fixed form size is formed on a recording sheet whose size is larger than the fixed form size, and outputted.
The image forming apparatus by which a toner image corresponding to an image data of a fixed form size is formed on a recording sheet (wide sheet) whose size is larger than the fixed form size, and outputted, exists. In this connection, in this case, it is presupposed that, in the wide sheet in which the image is formed in an area of the fixed form size, an unnecessary margin portion is cut, and the sheet is made the fixed form size on which the image is formed.
In the case of the image formation on the wide sheet, even when a stamp function or overlay function are combinedly used, in the area of the fixed form size, the stamp image or overlay image is formed. That is, it is in a condition that, because there is no necessity until now, the function to form the image in the margin portion of the wide sheet is not provided, and no image is formed in the margin portion.
For the recording sheet outputted by the image formation, a check called double feeding check is necessary. In the case of the double feeding check, it is necessary that the recording sheets are turned over manually one by one sheet carefully, and the existence or not of the image is checked. Or, it is necessary that the double feeding detection sensor is provided in the image forming apparatus in order not to use a hand, resulting in cost up of the apparatus.
Further, not only the double feeding check, when a plurality of copies of the image formation is conducted by making a plurality of pages or chapters as unit, the same problem is also generated for the check of the image of each page, each chapter, or each copy.
In this connection, in order to make clear the image of the each page, each chapter or each copy, a classifying apparatus which is called finisher is mounted onto the image forming apparatus. In this finisher, in order to classify the each page, each chapter or each copy, it is coped with the problem in such a manner that a delivery position of the recording sheet is changed, or the recording sheet is shifted for each delivery. However, even when the classification is thus made, when the margin portion of the wide sheet is cut, it is necessary that the classified recording sheets are completed again, and it is troublesome.
Further, in order to detect that the desired density is stably formed on the image, a patch image is formed on the photoreceptor surface and the patch image is detected by a sensor. However in this method, because the density is detected by the patch image on the photoreceptor before the transfer, not on the recording sheet on which actually the image is formed, it has a problem that there is a case where it becomes the detection result different from the actual result.
To overcome the abovementioned drawbacks in conventional image forming apparatus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus by which each kind of check can be conducted by using a margin portion of the recording sheet which is finally cut, when a toner image corresponding to the fixed form size image data is formed on a recording sheet whose size is larger than the fixed form size, and outputted.
Accordingly, to overcome the cited shortcomings, the abovementioned object of the present invention can be attained by image forming apparatus described as follow.
(1) An apparatus for forming a toner image on a recording medium, a size of which is larger than that of the toner image being a fixed form size, based on image data corresponding to the fixed form size, the apparatus comprising: an image-forming section to form the toner image in a region of the fixed form size, based on the image data corresponding to the fixed form size, and to form a specific toner image in a specific region outside the fixed form size, both the region and the specific region being shared each other within a whole area of the recording medium; and a controlling section to control the image-forming section so as to form a predetermined patch image, serving as the specific toner image, in the specific region outside the fixed form size.
(2) The apparatus of item 1, wherein the controlling section controls the image-forming section so that a whole area of the predetermined patch image is contained within the specific region of the recording medium and so that the predetermined patch image is formed at a same position of each of a plurality of recording mediums, each of which is the recording medium.
(3) The apparatus of item 1, wherein the apparatus also has a duplex image forming capability for forming an obverse image and a reverse image on both sides of the recording medium; and wherein the controlling section controls the image-forming section so that an image-forming region of the obverse image coincides with that of the reverse image on both sides of the recording medium in order to cutout the specific region outside the fixed form size at three positions including a top position, a bottom position and a longitudinal position.
(4) The apparatus of item 1, further comprising: a density detecting sensor to detect a density of the predetermined patch image; wherein the controlling section controls a density of toner employed for a developing operation, a developing bias voltage and/or a charged voltage employed for a transferring operation, in response to the density of the predetermined patch image detected by the density detecting sensor.
(5) The apparatus of item 1, further comprising: an operational command inputting device to input an operational command for setting a position of the predetermined patch image; wherein the controlling section controls the image-forming section so that the predetermined patch image is formed at the position, determined by the operational command inputted from the operational command inputting device, located within the specific region, serving as a margin space of the recording medium.
(6) The apparatus of item 5, wherein the apparatus also has a duplex image forming capability for forming an obverse image and a reverse image on an obverse side and a reverse side of the recording medium, respectively; and wherein the controlling section controls the image-forming section so that the predetermined patch image is independently formed on each of the obverse side and the reverse side of the recording medium.
(7) The apparatus of item 1, further comprising: an operational command inputting device to input a first operational command for initially setting a position of the predetermined patch image and a second operational command for finely adjusting the position of the predetermined patch image thereafter; and a display device to display a position setting diagram for finely adjusting the position of the predetermined patch image; wherein the controlling section controls the image-forming section and the display device so that the position setting diagram for finely adjusting the position of the predetermined patch image is displayed on the display device after forming the predetermined patch image at a first position initially determined by the first operational command inputted from the operational command inputting device, and then, the predetermined patch image is formed at a second position finely adjusted by the second operational command inputted from the operational command inputting device based on contents of the position setting diagram.
(8) The apparatus of item 1, wherein, when the apparatus forms toner images on a plurality of recording mediums, which include a plurality of chapters and each of which is the recording medium, the controlling section controls the image-forming section so that the predetermined patch image is formed at a same position on each of recording mediums, which are included in the plurality of recording mediums and constitutes one of the plurality of chapters.
(9) The apparatus of item 8, wherein the controlling section controls the image-forming section so that a position of the predetermined patch image formed on each of the plurality of recording mediums varies with changes of the plurality of chapters.
(10) The apparatus of item 9, further comprising: an operational command inputting device to input an operational command for setting a position of the predetermined patch image; wherein the controlling section controls the image-forming section so that the predetermined patch image is formed at the position, determined by the operational command inputted from the operational command inputting device, located within the specific region serving as a margin space of the recording medium.
(11) The apparatus of item 8, wherein the apparatus also has a duplex image forming capability for forming an obverse image and a reverse image on both sides of the recording medium; and wherein the controlling section controls the image-forming section so that an image-forming region of the obverse image coincides with that of the reverse image on both sides of the recording medium in order to cutout the specific region outside the fixed form size at three positions including a top position, a bottom position and a longitudinal position, and so that the predetermined patch image is formed at a position located within the specific region serving as a margin space of the recording medium.
(12) The apparatus of item 10, wherein the apparatus also has a duplex image forming capability for forming an obverse image and a reverse image on an obverse side and a reverse side of the recording medium, respectively; and wherein the controlling section controls the image-forming section so that the predetermined patch image is independently formed on each of the obverse side and the reverse side of the recording medium.
(13) The apparatus of item 8, further comprising: an operational command inputting device to input a first operational command for initially setting a position of the predetermined patch image and a second operational command for finely adjusting the position of the predetermined patch image thereafter; and a display device to display a position setting diagram for finely adjusting the position of the predetermined patch image; wherein the controlling section controls the image-forming section and the display device so that the position setting diagram for finely adjusting the position of the predetermined patch image is displayed on the display device after forming the predetermined patch image at a first position initially determined by the first operational command inputted from the operational command inputting device, and then, the predetermined patch image is formed at a second position finely adjusted by the second operational command inputted from the operational command inputting device based on contents of the position setting diagram.
(14) The apparatus of item 1, wherein, when the apparatus produces a plurality of copies, each of which includes a plurality of recording mediums each of which is the recording medium having the toner image formed by the image-forming section, the controlling section controls the image-forming section so that the predetermined patch image is formed at a same position on each of the plurality of recording mediums constituting one of the plurality of copies.
(15) The apparatus of item 14, wherein the controlling section controls the image-forming section so that a position of the predetermined patch image formed on each of the plurality of recording mediums varies with changes of the plurality of copies.
(16) The apparatus of item 15, further comprising: an operational command inputting device to input an operational command for setting a position of the predetermined patch image; wherein the controlling section controls the image-forming section so that the predetermined patch image is formed at the position, determined by the operational command inputted from the operational command inputting device, located within the specific region serving as a margin space of the recording medium.
(17) The apparatus of item 14, wherein the apparatus also has a duplex image forming capability for forming an obverse image and a reverse image on both sides of the recording medium; and wherein the controlling section controls the image-forming section so that an image-forming region of the obverse image coincides with that of the reverse image on both sides of the recording medium in order to cutout the specific region outside the fixed form size at three positions including a top position, a bottom position and a longitudinal position, and so that the predetermined patch image is formed at a position located within the specific region serving as a margin space of the recording medium.
(18) The apparatus of item 16, wherein the apparatus also has a duplex image forming capability for forming an obverse image and a reverse image on an obverse side and a reverse side of the recording medium, respectively; and wherein the controlling section controls the image-forming section so that the predetermined patch image is independently formed on each of the obverse side and the reverse side of the recording medium.
(19) The apparatus of item 14, further comprising: an operational command inputting device to input a first operational command for initially setting a position of the predetermined patch image and a second operational command for finely adjusting the position of the predetermined patch image thereafter; and a display device to display a position setting diagram for finely adjusting the position of the predetermined patch image; wherein the controlling section controls the image-forming section and the display device so that the position setting diagram for finely adjusting the position of the predetermined patch image is displayed on the display device after forming the predetermined patch image at a first position initially determined by the first operational command inputted from the operational command inputting device, and then, the predetermined patch image is formed at a second position finely adjusted by the second operational command inputted from the operational command inputting device based on contents of the position setting diagram.
(20) The apparatus of item 1, wherein, when the apparatus produces a plurality of copies, each of which includes a plurality of recording mediums each of which is the recording medium having the toner image formed by the image-forming section and onto which a plurality of page numbers are attached one by one, the controlling section controls the image-forming section so that the predetermined patch image is formed at a same position on each of recording mediums having a same page number and included in the plurality of copies.
(21) The apparatus of item 20, wherein the controlling section controls the image-forming section so that a position of the predetermined patch image formed on each of the plurality of recording mediums varies with changes of the plurality of page numbers.
(22) The apparatus of item 21, further comprising: an operational command inputting device to input an operational command for setting a position of the predetermined patch image; wherein the controlling section controls the image-forming section so that the predetermined patch image is formed at the position, determined by the operational command inputted from the operational command inputting device, located within the specific region serving as a margin space of the recording medium.
(23) The apparatus of item 20, wherein the apparatus also has a duplex image forming capability for forming an obverse image and a reverse image on both sides of the recording medium; and wherein the controlling section controls the image-forming section so that an image-forming region of the obverse image coincides with that of the reverse image on both sides of the recording medium in order to cutout the specific region outside the fixed form size at three positions including a top position, a bottom position and a longitudinal position, and so that the predetermined patch image is formed at a position located within the specific region serving as a margin space of the recording medium.
(24) The apparatus of item 22, wherein the apparatus also has a duplex image forming capability for forming an obverse image and a reverse image on an obverse side and a reverse side of the recording medium, respectively; and wherein the controlling section controls the image-forming section so that the predetermined patch image is independently formed on each of the obverse side and the reverse side of the recording medium.
(25) The apparatus of item 20, further comprising: an operational command inputting device to input a first operational command for initially setting a position of the predetermined patch image and a second operational command for finely adjusting the position of the predetermined patch image thereafter; and a display device to display a position setting diagram for finely adjusting the position of the predetermined patch image; wherein the controlling section controls the image-forming section and the display device so that the position setting diagram for finely adjusting the position of the predetermined patch image is displayed on the display device after forming the predetermined patch image at a first position initially determined by the first operational command inputted from the operational command inputting device, and then, the predetermined patch image is formed at a second position finely adjusted by the second operational command inputted from the operational command inputting device based on contents of the position setting diagram.
Further, to overcome the abovementioned problems, other image forming apparatus, embodied in the present invention, will be described as follow:
(26) An image forming apparatus in which a toner image corresponding to the fixed form size image data is formed on a recording sheet whose size is larger than the fixed form size, and outputted, the image forming apparatus is characterized in that: an image recording means by which the toner image corresponding to the fixed form size image data is formed in an area of the fixed form size of the recording sheet, and also in an outside of an area of the fixed form size of the recording sheet, the toner image can be formed; and a control means for controlling so that a predetermined patch image is formed onto the outside of the area of the fixed form size of the recording sheet by the recording means, are provided.
In this invention, when the toner image corresponding to the fixed form sized image data is formed on the recording sheet whose size is larger than the fixed form size and outputted, the toner image corresponding to the fixed form sized image data is formed in the area of the fixed form size of the recording sheet, and it is made in such a manner that, also in the outside of an area of the fixed form size of the recording sheet (margin portion to be cut), toner image can be formed, and controlled so that a predetermined patch image is formed on the margin portion.
Then, when the patch image in this margin portion is detected by a sensor, it can be used for the double feeding check, or also for the check of the image of each page, each chapter, each copy when the image formation of a plurality of copies is conducted by making the recording sheet of a plurality of pages or a plurality of chapters a unit. Accordingly, when they are checked, it is not necessary that the recording sheet is manually turned over one by one sheet carefully and the existence or not of the image is checked, or an exclusive use sensor is provided.
Further, in order to detect that the desired density is stably formed on the image, when the patch image in the margin portion of the recording sheet, not the patch image on the photoreceptor surface, is detected by a sensor, the density of the image actually formed on the recording sheet can be checked.
As the result, when the toner image corresponding to the fixed form sized image data is formed on the recording sheet whose size is larger than the fixed form size and outputted, by using the margin portion of the recording sheet which is finally cut, each kind of check can be conducted.
(27) An image forming apparatus according to (26), wherein the control means forms a predetermined patch image so that it has the dimension within the range which can be accommodated in the outside of an area of the fixed form size, and controls so that it is formed at the same position on a plurality of recording sheets.
In this invention, in (26), the predetermined patch image is formed so as to have the dimension within the range which can be accommodated in the outside of the fixed form size area, and it is controlled so that the patch image is formed at the same position on a plurality of recording sheets.
According to this, the double feeding of the recording sheet can be simply and surely detected according to the existence or not of this patch image. Further, because a check of only the sheet end portion is allowed, there is no influence on the formed image.
(28) An image forming apparatus according to either one of (26) or (27), wherein, when the double side image formation of the recording sheet is conducted, the control means controls so that the image is formed in the area in which the image formation area of the front surface of the recording sheet coincides with the image formation area of the rear surface, in order that the portion of the outside of the area of the fixed form size may be cut in the 3 directions of the recording sheet, and controls so that the patch image is formed in the margin of the recording sheet.
In this invention, in (26) or (27), when the double side image formation of the recording sheet is conducted, the control means controls so that the image is formed in the area in which the image formation area of the front surface of the recording sheet coincides with the image formation area of the rear surface, in order that the portion (margin portion) of the outside of the area of the fixed form size may be cut in the 3 directions of the recording sheet, and the patch image is formed in the margin of the recording sheet.
In this manner, when the image is formed in the area in which the image formation area of the front surface of the recording sheet coincides with the image formation area of the rear surface, and the patch image is formed in the margin of the recording sheet, the checks in (26) and (27) are conducted, and the margin portion can be cut in the 3 directions of the recording sheet.
(29) An image forming apparatus according to any one of (26) to (28), wherein it has a density sensor to detect the density of the patch image, and the control means, corresponding to the density of the patch image detected by the density sensor, controls the density of the toner used for the development or developing bias voltage, or charging voltage used for the transfer.
In this invention, in (26)-(28), corresponding to the density of the patch image, the density of the toner used for the development or the developing bias voltage, or the charging voltage used for the transfer is controlled.
In this manner, when the patch image in a predetermined portion in the margin portion of the recording sheet is detected by the sensor, the density of the image actually formed on the recording sheet can be surely checked, and it can be controlled so that the desired density is stably formed on the image.
(30) An image forming apparatus according to any one of (26) to (29), wherein it has an operation input means for conducting the setting of the position of the patch image, and the control means, corresponding to the position set by the operation input means, controls so that the patch image is formed in the margin of the recording sheet.
In this invention, in (26)-(29), it is controlled so that the patch image is formed in the margin of the recording sheet corresponding to the position set by the operation input means. That is, considering the shape or dimension of the margin portion of the recording sheet, or easiness of the checking of the patch image, or relationship with the image in the image formation area, when the user selects the appropriate position, the check can be surely conducted.
(31) An image forming apparatus according to any one of (26) to (29), wherein it has the operation input means for conducting the setting of the position of the patch image, and the control means, corresponding to the position set by the operation input means, conducts the control to form the patch image in the margin of the recording sheet independently in each of the front and rear of the recording sheet.
In this invention, in (26)-(29), corresponding to the position set by the operation input means, the control by which the patch image is formed in the margin of the recording sheet, is independently conducted in each of the front and rear of the recording sheet.
That is, considering the shape or dimension of the margin portion of the recording sheet, or easiness of the checking of the patch image, or relationship with the image in the image formation area, when the user selects the appropriate position, the telescopic motion of the recording sheet by the fixing, or the slippage of the reading timing is dissolved, and the positions of the patch images are registered at the front and rear, and the check can be surely conducted in each of the front and rear of the recording sheet.
(32) An image forming apparatus according to any one of (26) to (31), wherein it has a display means and operation input means for conducting the initial setting of the position of the patch image and resetting, and the control means controls so that it displays the position resetting image plane for conducting the fine adjustment of the position of the patch image on the display means after the patch image is formed corresponding to the initially set position, and according to the inputted value into the operation input means according to the position resetting image plane, the patch image is formed in the margin of the recording sheet.
In this invention, in (26)-(31), it is controlled so that, after the patch image is formed corresponding to the initially set position, the position resetting image plane for conducting the fine adjustment of the position of the patch image is displayed on the display means, and according to the value inputted into the operation input means according to the position resetting image plane, the patch image is formed in the margin of the recording sheet.
That is, considering the shape or dimension of the margin portion of the recording sheet, or easiness of the checking of the patch image, or relationship with the image in the image formation area, when the user resets the appropriate position referring to the output of the recording sheet, the telescopic motion of the recording sheet by the fixing, or the slippage of the reading timing is dissolved, and the check can be more surely conducted.
(33) An image forming apparatus in which the toner image corresponding to the fixed form size image data is formed on the recording sheet whose size is larger than the fixed form size and outputted, the image forming apparatus is characterized in that: it has an image recording means by which the toner image corresponding to the fixed form size image data is formed in the fixed form size area of the recording sheet, and the formation of the toner image can be conducted also in the outside of the fixed form size area of the recording sheet; and a control means which controls so that a predetermined patch image is formed in the outside of the fixed form size area of the recording sheet, and the control means conducts the control by which the patch image is attached to the same position for a plurality of recording sheets constituting the same chapter, when the image formation of a plurality of chapters is conducted on the plurality of recording sheets.
In this invention, when the toner image corresponding to the fixed firm size image data is formed on the recording sheet whose size is larger than the fixed form size, and outputted, the toner image corresponding to the fixed form size image data is formed in the fixed form size area of the recording sheet, and it is made in such a manner that the toner image can be formed also in the outside of the fixed form size area (margin portion to be cut) of the recording sheet, and when the image formation of the plurality of chapters is conducted on the plurality of recording sheets, the predetermined patch image is formed in the margin portion, and the control by which the patch image is attached to the same position for the plurality of recording sheets constituting the same chapter, is conducted. That is, at the time point when the chapter is changed, the control by which the position of the patch image is changed, is conducted.
Then, when the patch image of the margin portion is detected by the sensor, it can be used for the check of the images of each chapter when the image formation of the plurality of copies is conducted by making the recording sheets of the plurality of pages or plurality of chapters a unit. Accordingly, at the time of the check, it becomes not necessary that the recording sheets are manually turned over one by one sheet carefully and the existence or not of the image is checked, or exclusive use sensor is provided.
As the result, when the toner image corresponding to the image data of the fixed form size is formed on the recording sheet whose size is larger than the fixed form size, and outputted, by using the margin portion of the recording sheet which is finally cut, the check for each chapter at the time of bookbinding can be conducted.
(34) An image forming apparatus according to (33), wherein, when the image formation of the plurality of chapters is conducted on the plurality of recording sheets, the control means controls that the patch image is attached to the same position for the plurality of recording sheets constituting the same chapter, and when the chapter of the plurality of recording sheets is different, controls that the patch image is attached to the different positions.
In this invention, in (33), when the image formation of the plurality of chapters is conducted on the plurality of recording sheets, it is controlled that the patch image is attached to the same position for the plurality of recording sheets constituting the same chapter, and when the chapter of the plurality of recording sheets is different, the patch image is attached to the different positions.
As the result, when the toner image corresponding to the fixed form size image data is formed on the recording sheet whose size is larger than the fixed form size and outputted, by using the margin portion of the recording sheet which is finally cut, the check for each chapter for the plurality of chapters at the time of bookbinding, can be conducted.
(35) An image forming apparatus according to (33), wherein it has an operation input means for conducting the setting of the position of the patch image, and when the image formation of the plurality of chapters is conducted on the plurality of the recording sheets, the control means controls that the patch image is attached to the same position for the plurality of recording sheets constituting the same chapter, and when the chapter of the plurality of the recording sheets is different, the patch image is attached to the different position according to the setting value set by the operation input means.
In this invention, in (33), when the image formation of the plurality of chapters is conducted on the plurality of recording sheets, the control by which the patch image is attached to the same position for the plurality of recording sheets constituting the same chapter, is conducted, and when the chapter of the plurality of the recording sheets is different, the control by which the patch image is attached to the different position according to the setting value for the change distance in the set main scanning direction or sub scanning direction, is conducted.
In this result, when the toner image corresponding to the fixed form size image data is formed on the recording sheet whose size is larger than the fixed form size, and outputted, by using the margin portion of the recording sheet which is finally cut, the check for each chapter for the plurality of chapters at the time of bookbinding can be surely conducted.
(36) An image forming apparatus according to any one of (33) to (35), wherein, when the double side image formation of the recording sheet is conducted, the control means controls the image formation such that the image formation areas of the front and rear of the recording sheet coincide with each other so that a portion of the outside of the area of the fixed form size can be cut in 3 directions of the recording sheet, and controls such that the patch image is formed in the margin of the recording sheet.
In this invention, in (33)-(35), when the double side image formation of the recording sheet is conducted, the image formation is controlled such that the image formation areas of the front and rear of the recording sheet coincide with each other so that the 3 direction cutting can be conducted.
When the image is formed so that the image formation areas of the front and rear of the recording sheet coincide with each other, the image formation area of the front surface of the recording sheet coincides with the patch image position of the rear surface, and the check is conducted, and the margin portion can be cut in the 3 direction of the recording sheet.
(37) An image forming apparatus according to (11), wherein it has the operation input means for setting the position of the patch image, and the control means conducts the control to form the patch image in the margin of the recording sheet corresponding to the position set by the operation input means independently in each of the front and rear of the recording sheet.
In this invention, in (36), corresponding to the position set by the operation input means, the control by which the patch image is formed in the margin of the recording sheet is independently conducted in each of the front and rear of the recording sheet.
That is, considering the shape or dimension of the margin portion of the recording sheet, or easiness of the checking of the patch image, or relationship with the image in the image formation area, when the user selects the appropriate position, the telescopic motion of the recording sheet by the fixing, or the slippage of the reading timing is dissolved, and the positions of the patch images are registered in the front and rear, and the check can be surely conducted in each of the front and rear of the recording sheet.
(38) An image forming apparatus according to any one of (33) to (37), wherein it has a display means and operation input means for conducting the initial setting and resetting of the position of the patch image, and the control means, after the patch image is formed corresponding to the initially set position, controls so that the position resetting image plane for conducting the fine adjustment of the position of the patch image is displayed on the display means, and according to the value inputted into the operation input means according to the position resetting image plane, the patch image is formed in the margin of the recording sheet.
In this invention, in (33)-(37), after the patch image is formed corresponding to the initially set position, the position resetting image plane for conducting the fine adjustment of the position of the patch image is displayed on the display means, and according to the value inputted into the operation input means according to the position resetting image plane, the control means controls so that the patch image is formed in the margin of the recording sheet.
That is, considering the shape or dimension of the margin portion of the recording sheet, or easiness of the checking of the patch image, or relationship with the image in the image formation area, when the user resets the appropriate position referring to the output of the recording sheet, the telescopic motion of the recording sheet by the fixing, or the slippage of the reading timing is dissolved, and the check can be surely conducted.
(14) An image forming apparatus in which the toner image corresponding to the fixed form size image data is formed on the recording sheet whose size is larger than the fixed form size, and outputted, the image forming apparatus is characterized in that: it has an image recording means by which the toner image corresponding to the fixed form size image data is formed in the area of the fixed form size of the recording sheet, and in also the outside of the area of the fixed form size of the recording sheet, the toner image can be formed; and a control means which controls so that a predetermined patch image is formed in the outside of the area of the fixed form size of the recording sheet by the recording means, and the control means conducts the control by which the patch image is attached to the same position for a plurality of recording sheets constituting the same copy, when the image formation of a plurality of copies is conducted by making the plurality of recording sheets a unit.
In this invention, when the toner image corresponding to the fixed form size image data is formed on the recording sheet whose size is larger than the fixed form size, and outputted, it is made so that the toner image corresponding to the fixed form size image data is formed in the area of the fixed form size of the recording sheet, and in also the outside of the area (margin portion to be cut) of the fixed form size of the recording sheet, the toner image can be formed, and the control by which, when the image formation of a plurality of copies is conducted by making the plurality of recording sheets a unit, the patch image is attached to the same position for a plurality of recording sheets constituting the same copy, is conducted. That is, at the time point when the copy is changed, the control by which the position of the patch image is changed, is conducted.
Then, when the patch image in the margin portion is detected by the sensor, it can be used for the check of the image for the same copy when the image formation of a plurality of copies is conducted by making the recording sheets of the plurality of copies a unit. Accordingly, at the time of this check, it becomes no necessary that the recording sheets are manually turned over carefully one by one sheet and the existence or not of the image is checked, or an exclusive use sensor is provided.
As the result, when the toner image corresponding to the fixed form size image data is formed on the recording sheet whose size is larger than the fixed form size, and outputted, by using the margin portion of the recording sheet which is finally cut, the check for each copy at the time of bookbinding can be conducted.
(40) An image forming apparatus according to (39), wherein, when, by making a plurality of recording sheets a unit, the image formation of the plurality of copies is conducted, the control by which the patch image is attached to the same position for the plurality of recording sheets constituting the same copy, and when the copy is different, the patch image is attached to the different position, is conducted.
In this invention, in (39), when the image formation of a plurality of copies is conducted by making a plurality of recording sheets a unit, the control by which the patch image is attached to the same position for the plurality of recording sheets constituting the same copy, is conducted, and the control by which the patch image is attached to the different position when the copy is different, is conducted.
As the result, when the toner image corresponding to the fixed form size image data is formed on the recording sheet whose size is larger than the fixed form size, and outputted, by using the margin portion of the recording sheet which is finally cut, the check for each copy of the plurality of copies at the time of bookbinding can be conducted.
(41) An image forming apparatus according to (14), wherein, when the image formation of a plurality of copies is conducted by making a plurality of recording sheets a unit, the control by which the patch image is attached to the same position for the plurality of recording sheets constituting the same copy, is conducted, and when the copy is different, the control by which the patch image is attached to the different position according to the setting value set by the operation input means, is conducted.
In this invention, in (39), when the image formation of a plurality of copies is conducted by making a plurality of recording sheets a unit, the control by which the patch image is attached to the same position for the plurality of recording sheets constituting the same copy, is conducted, and when the copy is different, the control by which the patch image is attached to the different position according to the setting value for the changed distance in the main scanning direction or sub scanning direction set by the operation input means, is conducted.
As the result, when the toner image corresponding to the fixed form size image data is formed on the recording sheet whose size is larger than the fixed form size, and outputted, by using the margin portion of the recording sheet which is finally cut, the check for each copy of the plurality of copies at the time of bookbinding can be surely conducted.
(42) An image forming apparatus according to any one of (39) to (41), wherein, when the double side image formation of the recording sheet is conducted, the control means conducts the control of the image formation such that the image formation areas of the front and rear of the recording sheet coincide with each other so that the portion outside the fixed form size area can be cut in 3 directions of the recording sheet, and controls so that the patch image is formed in the margin of the recording sheet.
In this invention, in (39)-(41), when the double side image formation of the recording sheet is conducted, the control of the image formation is conducted so that the image formation areas of the front and rear of the recording sheet coincide with each other so as to be able to be cut in the 3 directions.
In this manner, when the image formation is conducted so that the image formation areas of the front and rear of the recording sheet coincide with each other, the image formation area of the front surface of the recording sheet coincides with the patch image position of the rear surface, and when the above check is conducted, the margin portion can be cut in 3 directions of the recording sheet.
(43) An image forming apparatus according to (42), wherein it has an operation input means for conducting the setting of the position of the patch image, and the control means conducts the control by which the patch image is formed in the margin of the recording sheet corresponding to the position set by the operation input means, independently on each of the front and rear surface of the recording sheet.
In this invention, in (42), corresponding to the position set by the operation input means, the control by which the patch image is formed in the margin of the recording sheet, is independently conducted on each of the front and rear surface of the recording sheet.
That is, considering the shape or dimension of the margin portion of the recording sheet, or easiness of the checking of the patch image, or relationship with the image in the image formation area, when the user selects the appropriate position, the telescopic motion of the recording sheet by the fixing, or the slippage of the reading timing is dissolved, and the positions of the patch images are registered on the front and rear, and the check can be surely conducted on each of the front and rear surface of the recording sheet.
(44) An image forming apparatus according to any one of (39) to (43), wherein it has an display means and operation input means for conducting the initial setting and resetting of the position of the patch image, and the control means controls so that the position resetting image plane for conducting the fine adjustment of the position of the patch image is displayed on the display means, after the patch image is formed corresponding to the position which is set initially, and according to the value inputted into the operation input means according to the position resetting image plane, so that the patch image is formed in the margin of the recording sheet.
In this invention, in (39)-(43), after the patch image is formed corresponding to the initially set position, the position resetting image plane for conducting the fine adjustment of the position of the patch image is displayed on the display means, and according to the value inputted into the operation input means according to the position resetting image plane, the control means controls so that the patch image is formed in the margin of the recording sheet.
That is, considering the shape or dimension of the margin portion of the recording sheet, or easiness of the checking of the patch image, or relationship with the image in the image formation area, when the user resets the appropriate position referring to the output of the recording sheet, the telescopic motion of the recording sheet by the fixing, or the slippage of the reading timing is dissolved, and the check can be surely conducted.
(45) An image forming apparatus in which the toner image corresponding to the fixed form size image data is formed on the recording sheet whose size is larger than the fixed form size, and outputted, the image forming apparatus is characterized in that: it has an image recording means by which the toner image corresponding to the fixed form size image data is formed in the area of the fixed form size of the recording sheet, and in also the outside of the area of the fixed form size, the toner image can be formed; and a control means which controls so that a predetermined patch image is formed in the outside of the area of the fixed form size of the recording sheet by the recording means, and the control means conducts the control by which the patch image is attached to the same position for a plurality of recording sheets constituting the same page, when the image formation of a plurality of copies is conducted by making the plurality of recording sheets a unit.
In this invention, when the toner image corresponding to the fixed form size image data is formed on the recording sheet whose size is larger than the fixed form size, and outputted, it is made so that the toner image corresponding to the fixed form size image data is formed in the area of the fixed form size of the recording sheet, and in also the outside of the area (margin portion to be cut) of the fixed form size, the toner image can be formed, and the control by which, when the image formation of a plurality of copies is conducted by making the plurality of pages of the recording sheets a unit, a predetermined patch image is formed in the margin portion, is conducted, and the control by which the patch image is attached to the same position for a plurality of recording sheets constituting the same page, is conducted. That is, at the time point when the page is changed, the control by which the position of the patch image is changed, is conducted.
Then, when the patch image in the margin portion is detected by the sensor, it can be used for the check of the image for the same page in each copy when the image formation of a plurality of pages is conducted over the plurality of copies by making the recording sheets of the plurality of pages a unit. Accordingly, at the time of this check, it becomes no necessary that the recording sheets are manually turned over carefully one by one sheet and the existence or not of the image is checked, or an exclusive use sensor is provided.
As the result, when the toner image corresponding to the fixed form size image data is formed on the recording sheet whose size is larger than the fixed form size, and outputted, by using the margin portion of the recording sheet which is finally cut, the check for each page at the time of bookbinding can be conducted.
(46) An image forming apparatus according to (20), wherein, when the image formation of a plurality of copies is conducted by making the recording sheets of the plurality of pages a unit, the control means conducts the control by which the patch image is attached to the same position for the plurality of recording sheets constituting the same page, and when the page is different, the patch image is attached to the different position.
In this invention, in (45), when the image formation of the plurality of copies is conducted by making the recording sheets of the plurality of pages a unit, the control by which the patch image is attached to the same position for the plurality of recording sheets constituting the same page, is conducted, and when the page is different, the control by which the patch image is attached to the different position, is conducted.
As the result, when the toner image corresponding to the fixed form size image data is formed on the recording sheet whose size is larger than the fixed form size, and outputted, by using the margin portion of the recording sheet which is finally cut, the check for each page of the plurality of pages at the time of bookbinding can be conducted.
(47) An image forming apparatus according to (45), wherein, when the image formation of the plurality of copies is conducted by making the recording sheets of the plurality of pages a unit, the control means conducts the control by which the patch image is attached to the same position for the plurality of recording sheets constituting the same page, and when the page is different, conducts the control by which the patch image is attached to the different position according to the setting value set by the operation input means.
In this invention, in (45), when the image formation of the plurality of copies is conducted by making the recording sheets of the plurality of pages a unit, the control by which the patch image is attached to the same position for the plurality of recording sheets constituting the same page, is conducted, and when the page is different, the control by which the patch image is attached to the different position according to the setting value for the changed distance in the main scanning direction or sub scanning direction set by the operation input means, is conducted.
As the result, when the toner image corresponding to the fixed form size image data is formed on the recording sheet whose size is larger than the fixed form size, and outputted, by using the margin portion of the recording sheet which is finally cut, the check for each page of the plurality of pages at the time of bookbinding can be surely conducted.
(48) An image forming apparatus according to any one of (45) to (47), wherein, when the double side image formation of the recording sheet is conducted, the control means conducts the control of the image formation so that the image formation areas of the front and rear of the recording sheet coincide with each other such that a portion outside the area of the fixed form size can be cut in 3 directions of the recording sheet, and conducts the control so that the patch image is formed in the margin of the recording sheet.
In this invention, in (45)-(47), when the double side image formation of the recording sheet is conducted, the control of the image formation is conducted so that the image formation areas of the front and rear of the recording sheet coincide with each other such that the cut in 3 directions can be conducted.
In this manner, when the image formation is conducted so that the image formation areas of the front and rear of the recording sheet coincide with each other, the image formation area of the front surface of the recording sheet coincides with the patch image position of the rear surface, and when the above check is conducted, the margin portion can be cut in 3 directions of the recording sheet.
(49) An image forming apparatus according to (48), wherein it has an operation input means for conducting the setting of the position of the patch image, and the control means independently conducts the control by which the patch image is formed in the margin of the recording sheet corresponding to the position set by the operation input means on each of the front and rear surface of the recording sheet.
In this invention, in (48), corresponding to the position set by the operation input means, the control by which the patch image is formed in the margin of the recording sheet is independently conducted on each of the front and rear surface of the recording sheets.
That is, considering the shape or dimension of the margin portion of the recording sheet, or easiness of the checking of the patch image, or relationship with the image in the image formation area, when the user selects the appropriate position, the telescopic motion of the recording sheet by the fixing, or the slippage of the reading timing is dissolved, and the positions of the patch images are registered on the front and rear, and the check can be surely conducted on each of the front and rear surface of the recording sheet.
(50) An image forming apparatus according to any one of (45) to (49), wherein it has the display means and the operation input means for conducting the initial setting and resetting of the position of the patch image, and after the patch image is formed corresponding to the initially set position, the control means displays the position resetting image plane for conducting the fine adjustment of the position of the patch image on the display means, and according to the value inputted into the operation input means according to the position resetting image plane, the control means controls so that the patch image is formed in the margin of the recording sheet.
In this invention, in (45)-(49), after the patch image is formed corresponding to the initially set position, the position resetting image plane for conducting the fine adjustment of the position of the patch image is displayed on the display means, and according to the value inputted into the operation input means according to the position resetting image plane, the control means controls so that the patch image is formed in the margin of the recording sheet.
That is, considering the shape or dimension of the margin portion of the recording sheet, or easiness of the checking of the patch image, or relationship with the image in the image formation area, when the user resets the appropriate position by referring to the output of the recording sheet, the telescopic motion of the recording sheet by the fixing, or the slippage of the reading timing is dissolved, and the above check can be surely conducted.